


15x10 CODA

by Taybay14



Series: Season 15 CODAs [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x10, Coda, Fluff, Happy, M/M, goofballs in love, season 15 coda, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Maybe they can’t have normal. Maybe they can’t have a house or babies. But they can have one thing at least.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 CODAs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514210
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	15x10 CODA

It’s late in the night when they get back to the bunker. Sam suggested they take a plane to Alaska since Baby has been acting up. Dean had shot that down so fast and hard Sam looked slightly afraid. It was decided that they would wait in Lebanon until Dean could figure out the problem with Baby and fix it. 

When they walk into the main area of the bunker and find Castiel sitting at the map table with a mug of tea, Sam gives Dean a look with one raised eyebrow before mumbling that he’s headed to bed. Once Sam’s out of the room, Dean lets his bag fall to the floor and comes up behind Castiel. He places his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and gently squeezes. The angel sighs in pleasure, his eyes falling closed. 

“Any word in heaven?” Dean asks in a soft voice. 

“No.” Castiel sighs again, this time in a mixture of frustration and defeat. “How was Garth’s? Everything okay?”

“It was…  _ interesting _ .” Dean smiles to himself. “Wanna know something really cool, though?”

“Hmmm?” 

Dean sits down so he can see Castiel’s expression. He leans forward, placing his hand over Castiel’s. It feels so damn good to touch him freely again. He doesn’t know how he survived these past weeks without him. “They had twin baby boys. Guess what they named one of them?”

A corner of Castiel’s mouth tilts up in an attempt at a smile. “Dean?”

“No.” Dean skims his thumb over the top of Castiel’s hand and smiles wide. “Castiel.”

It takes Castiel a few quick blinks before he fully processes that. When it sinks in, a small puff of air escapes his lips. “I - wow. Really?”

“Really.” 

Dean grins at the way Castiel puffs up and smiles proudly. “What’s the boy like?”

“Cute. Silly. Stares at you in weird ways.” Dean winks. “A lot like his namesake.” 

Castiel shoots Dean a look that’s full of heat and laughter and fondness. “You stare right back.” 

“Yeah.” Dean licks his lips before nodding. “Yeah, I do.” 

Dean’s eyes fall to Castiel’s hand in his, mind wandering. There was so much in this past day that made him wish things were different. Maybe being normal sucks ass but if Dean and Sam didn’t need to go back to how things were in order to survive whatever Chuck has planned, Dean wouldn’t mind it. He’d get used to it. He’d learn to stop parking in front of fire hydrants. He’d get his own job, like Garth with his dentist practice. Not that Dean would be a dentist. But he could be  _ something _ . Then he wouldn’t have to worry about cards being declined. He wouldn’t have to worry about how he’s going to pay for the repair to Baby tomorrow. Sure he can do the labor himself, but the parts for her are expensive. 

And if it meant having a true home - not the bunker, but a  _ home  _ in a neighborhood with a fence and a yard and a garden, with quilts hanging on the walls and two high chairs in the kitchen with his babies in them - then Dean would happily stay this way. He’d learn to love normal. 

Dean doesn’t realize he’s crying until Castiel wipes a tear from his cheek. He blinks a few times before taking a chance to look up at Castiel. The angel looks concerned but not upset. “Where’d your mind just go?” 

Not trusting his voice, Dean just shrugs. He looks off to the side with the intention of avoiding Castiel’s knowing gaze but Dean’s eyes settle on a lamp and something tugs in his chest. 

“Cas?” he asks softly. 

“Yes?”

Dean clears his throat and turns to look back at the angel. Maybe they can’t have normal. Maybe they can’t have a house or babies. But they can have one thing at least. 

“Would you dance with me?” Dean asks softly, his face turning red from the question alone. 

Surprising him, Castiel pushes to his feet immediately and offers his hand. “I’d love to.” 

“Okay.” Dean places one hand in the palm of Castiel’s and uses the other to pull up his music app. He knows exactly what song he wants to play for them. 

As the opening chords of  _ Let’s Misbehave _ fills the air, Castiel pulls him in close. Their hands naturally mold together as their elbows swing out. They both go to put their free hand on the others hip, the two of them laughing at the awkward moment. 

“I’ll lead,” Dean states with less confidence than he’d like to have. 

Castiel just smiles, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder so Dean can place his hand on Castiel’s hip. “As you wish.” 

It only takes a few seconds of them moving together for Dean to realize dancing is much easier when dreaming with the help of laughing gas. In reality, this is hard. Really hard. 

After stepping on Castiel’s foot for the third time, Dean slumps. He looks up through his lashes at Castiel and mumbles, “Maybe you should lead.” 

Castiel says nothing, just moving his hand to Dean’s hip as Dean moves his hand to Castiel’s shoulder. They shift closer to each other as Castiel steps into the role of lead. He’s firmer than Dean. More sure of himself as he presses his hand into the curve of Dean’s back.

But he’s not any better. 

If anything, Castiel is worse. 

After they knock over a chair and trip over a discarded flannel that Dean had promised just that morning he’d pick up and put away, the two of them stand still and look at each other. Castiel laughs first. It’s a quick burst that takes him by surprise as much as Dean. He stares at Dean with wide eyes, fighting back more laughter in case he offended him. 

When Dean starts to laugh, Castiel lets go. The two of them end up falling into a total fit of childish giggles. They start moving around again. At some point, the song ends and his music app - which is on shuffle - plays a Taylor Swift song. They start to shimmy and shake to the words while also continuing the weird kind of movements they had been attempting before. They trip and stumble and step on each other. At one point Castiel tries to dip him, which ends up being a terrible idea. Angel strength or not, something goes wrong and they end up in a tangled mess on the floor. They’re laughing the whole time. 

It’s the most awful dance Dean’s ever seen. 

But it’s perfect and beautiful and everything he’s ever wanted. 

It’s  _ enough _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever!


End file.
